temperancefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Frequently asked questions about the World of Temperance If you're here, you're probably a little shell shocked from all the info we've jammed into the thread. Well, Here are a few things you're probably going to think. Hopefully, our motley crew will be able have all your answers. If you're still confused, feel free to contact us. 'Why can't Men be Potentials/Guardians?' Coley had a hard time with this in the beginning, as she isn't a man-hater. But there are several practical and in-game reasons why men can't be sparks. Practical: Coley wanted to create a universe that was more matriarchal. AKA, a really kick-ass yuri RP. If Coley had given the ability for guys to become potentials, this would have instantly turned into a hetero roleplay and that, I feel, is unfair to me who wanted some girl love. You guys know how awesome this set-up is, and it would have become very popular with hetero half-asses that Coley may not have been able to spot in the enrollment process. A yuri is actually a deterrent for many people, because guys don't generally like to play women and girls like to have men to chase after them. Stereo-typing, I know, but romance is huge on these boards and if it ain't straight a lot of them don't want it. In the majority of the other roleplays on any boards, men are either given the protective, dominant position or they do not file for the submissive position. That is, unless it is Yaoi and we understand that Coley is jealous of all the pretty pictures they get in comparison to yuri. I feel as though this thread is very empowering to the female GENDER, which is fairly refreshing. In Game: The Spark originates from the Goddess, Jasmine, who is of feminine gender identity. By giving sparks this power it is assumed that they are of female gender or sex, because it identifies with the goddess. Secondly, Grim is of masculine gender identity and Jasmine hates him, a LOT. Simone made man because she was the neutral goddess, but if it were up to Jasmine all of creation on Simone's dimension would be female. Also, as it is on earth men abuse/rape women more often than women do to men. By giving a population of women a power on Gaia, the number of men BRAVE/STUPID enough to hurt females has lessened; they don't want to end up hitting a Guardian and getting arrested/killed. To be clear, I'm not saying that men are less, evil, or corrupt. My main reason for keeping the power with the females is to keep this a YURI based roleplay, although I had to come up with more practical reasons inside the roleplay to apply. AKA: Jasmine don't like men too much. *Nods* Frequently asked questions about the Dice System Understandably, the dice system guide of Temperance is not a professionally written and can leave a lot of room for questions. Below are some of them that are not answered within the dice applications page. 'Q: What's the order of applying rolls to my post? Are they shuffled in a pool, meaning: can I use them as I please?' A: Definitely not. The first rolls are to react to previous actions against your character (a defense) and the next rolls are to act ( attack). Rolls must be executed in order for absolute fairness, as though you were rolling them one at a time per action. To do otherwise is considered cheating and can result in punishment, a strike, or even a ban. 'Q: I want to use two mods on one roll (Ex: spells and ops) for a super attack/defend. Is that okay?' No. There are certain exceptions to the rule but those have been excessively discussed between myself (the Boss) and the player where compromises and restrictions have been put in place to maintain fairness. I generally only allow this for trusted, veteran players who have been with us for a while and proved they won't abuse the privilege. We USED to be able to pair mods for attacks, defends, and protective buffs for allies but they were overblown (meaning, too strong for this roleplay) and abused (used way too often). I think about them from time to time but, until I can think of a suitable, simple restriction to them they're not allowed on a general basis. Category:All